Blondes
by St. Minority
Summary: Do blondes really have more fun? Doug proves to Tom otherwise. Tom/Doug, slash, m/m, sex, cross-dressing


**Title:** Blondes  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Characters/Pairings:** Doug/Tom, Booker  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own 21 Jump Street, the characters, or anything. I make no profit.  
**Warnings:** language, slash, sex, cross-dressing  
**Summary:** Do blondes really have more fun? Doug proves to Tom otherwise.  
**A/N:** Didn't re-read the bulk of it, so I hope it flows well enough. :)

* * *

Tom hadn't wanted to go out, but the persistent nagging Doug did made him give in. Currently, he was sitting at a table, next to his partner and across from Booker. The bar wasn't overly crowded, but a decent sized group was present – drinking, playing pool, dancing to the live band, and merely hanging out.

Because Doug and Booker were getting along so well due to them being on a case together, Tom's mood was rather sour. He knew there wasn't anything there between the two cops, but sitting at the table and listening to the two jokingly banter back and forth between each other made him drown himself in his beer and try to conceal his heavy jealousy. He wasn't even sure _why_ he was so jealous because he and Doug weren't necessarily together either; their relationship had become one of the "friends with benefits" type, even though Tom wished it was more.

He suddenly realized just how much he wanted to be Doug's lover in all possible meanings of the word when a tall, thin, model-looking blonde female sashayed past their table, making both Booker's and Penhall's mouths fall open in awe. She was scantily clad and knew how to work her body to cause men's heads to turn.

"Now _that_ I wouldn't mind taking home," Doug pointed out, still gazing at the woman from the back.

"She looks like one of those chicks that you'd _want_ to kick your ass."

Tom made a small growl into his cup and chugged the rest of his alcohol.

"Let's see if I get lucky tonight, eh?" Booker said with a sly grin as he got up from their table and coolly strode over to the woman, who was in the process of getting a drink.

Doug wordlessly stared as Booker turned on his charm, and Tom had to jab him with his elbow to bring him back to reality.

With a flustered expression, Doug stared at Tom as if suddenly noticing he was there for the first time. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You were seriously checking her out."

"Nah, I wasn't that bad."

"You were ogling her like she was the greatest thing you ever saw."

"Is that a tone of _jealousy_ in your voice?" he inquired amusedly.

"No," Hanson snapped. "Of course not. What do I have to be jealous about?"

In a sing-song, taunting voice, Doug replied, "Tommy is jealous. Tommy is jealous."

"Fuck you, Penhall."

"Aw, don't get so offended. You wanna leave?"

"And do what?"

"Fool around," Doug answered as he slid his hand between Tom's legs.

"You sure you don't want some other blonde? I'm sure there's plenty more who'd take you up on that offer."

"I don't want one of them."

"Really? Because it feels like I'm just your backup when you can't get anyone else. I'm the best you could do last minute."

"Come on, Tom. Don't be like that. I want _you_ tonight. You're incredibly sexy, you know."

Tom sighed, knowing he couldn't fight any longer. He had a bad habit of always giving in whenever Doug began hinting/mentioning sex. "Who's place? Mine or yours?"

"How 'bout mine?"

"Alright. Let's go."

They stood, leaving a couple of dollars on the table, and headed for the door. Tom didn't say anything, but he didn't miss the hungry look Doug gave the blonde that Booker had been successful in engaging in conversation with. It just wasn't worth creating any sort of tension or ill feeling toward one another before they rolled around in the sheets together.

* * *

"Ohh….ah!....oh god, Doug," Tom breathed heavily as his partner thrust into him powerfully again and again. He closed his eyes when Doug buried his face in the crook of his neck and sucked on his glistening skin. He clung to the muscular body on top of him, moaning every now and then from the intense ecstasy that had engulfed him. His fingers dug into Doug's moving shoulder blades and grasped a handful of the larger man's damp hair. Doug's mouth clumsily found Tom's, and they kissed frantically as their pleasure neared its peak.

It didn't take much longer before Doug pulled away from his partner's lips and let his mouth hang open to permit a low groan to sound from him as he spilled himself inside of Tom. After a few more strokes to his cock, Hanson climaxed as well and whimpered Doug's name.

Penhall waited a moment before removing himself from Hanson's body and resting down next to him. Panting as they lay beside one another, Tom couldn't help but smile in extreme satisfaction. Leaving the bar to go home with Doug was definitely the highlight of his night.

"So," Hanson sighed after awhile and shifted on to his side to face Penhall. "That blonde chick. What was that about?"

"Damn it, Tom. You won't let it go, will you?"

"I just want to know why you were checking her out the way you were. I've never seen you look at someone like _that_."

Exhaling a deep breath, Doug turned to face his friend and asked exasperatedly, "If I tell you, will you stop bringing it up?"

"Yes. Promise."

"Okay." Letting out another sigh, Doug began, "I've had this….fantasy for the longest time of me having sex with a hot blonde. She's wearing this really short skirt and a halter top you can see through. She's got black hose on under knee-high lace-up boots. Her face….It's perfect. Gorgeous. And when I think about myself having her, well….it's very arousing."

By this time, Tom couldn't help but start giggling from his friend's confession.

"Damn it, Tom!" Doug cried, shoving Tom playfully. "You're not supposed to laugh!"

"I'm sorry! It's just….wasn't what I was expecting," he finished as he burst into another fit of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Happy now? Ass hole." Pretending to be upset, Doug moved onto his other side to put his back to Tom.

"Dougie," Tom cooed as he pressed himself against his partner's body. "You're not mad. So don't fake it. I'm glad you told me."

"Uh-huh. And why is that?"

"So I know what type of woman to keep you away from, you horny bastard."

"Tom!"

"Okay! Okay. Seriously, though. Really. I'm glad you told me. I'll commit it to memory."

"What about you? What's one of your sexual fantasies?"

"That's for another time, baby."

"You're so difficult."

"I know."

With a devious grin, Hanson pulled on Penhall's shoulder to make him lie on his back and then slid down under the covers.

"Tom, what….?" Doug didn't finish his sentence because he tossed his head back and moaned in pleasure. As Tom's hot mouth encased more and more of his hardening member, Doug smiled and said off-handedly, "Now you're back on my good side."

* * *

Doug parked his bike in front of the building and jogged up the steps to the door. He entered swiftly, pocketing the outdoor key once more and proceeded to the elevator. Tom had called him twenty minutes prior, asking if he wanted to come over and hang out, though Doug knew "hang out" was simply a way of saying "have uninhibited sex." He was quick to answer with a "yes," and the thoughts of what he and Tom would be doing happily occupied his mind. That was, until a blonde woman stepped into the elevator with him.

He tried to keep himself from staring, but it was somehow impossible not to. This is the woman he had been picturing in his fantasies; she fit the description entirely. Except that he couldn't see her face very well since she kept her head lowered a little. If he hadn't had said yes to Tom for the night, he would've talked and charmed his way right into the exotic woman's bed.

Clearing his throat, Doug asked evenly, "What floor?"

"Three," was the smooth, delicate reply.

"Ha, me too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"You live here?"

"Me? No. A friend. Just a friend. You?"

"Yes, I do."

Doug swallowed, his heart beating a hundred miles an hour and his palms were suddenly getting sweaty. He thanked God when the lift stopped and the doors opened.

As she stepped out, she stated kindly, "Guess I'll see you around, then."

"Yeah! I mean, uh, yeah. Because of my friend."

The doors started closing as he gazed, entranced, ahead, making him snap out of his dream world and stick his hand out to keep them from shutting before he got out. Flushed and flustered, he treaded down the hallway to the end and knocked on Hanson's door. There wasn't an answer even after two more tries, prompting him to unlock the entrance with the other key Hanson had given him. He let himself in, surprised to find that there was no sign of Tom being there whatsoever. He switched on a few lights and was about to take a seat on the couch when a knock sounded.

"Coming," he said loudly as he went to answer it. He felt his mouth hit the floor when the person was revealed.

The blonde.

"Uh, um….hi," he stuttered nervously. Her face was entirely visible now as she looked at him, and he could see that she was completely stunning.

"Hi. I, um, seemed to have misplaced my key, so would you mind if I stayed here until my boyfriend gets here?"

"Boyfriend," he muttered to himself. "Yeah, sure. Come on in."

He led her to the couch, where they sat down next to one another. There was a burning hunger rising within him, and he wondered how much longer he would be able to behave himself properly.

Such a concern didn't matter the instant the woman abruptly sprang on him like an animal, pinning him to the cushions, and kissed him heatedly. The consequences of being found by his best friend didn't even register; all he could focus on was familiarizing himself with this new, spectacular, and astonishing beauty. Her hands ran along his toned chest and stomach as his roved along her back and up her torso.

_Oh Jesus_. Now, he knew he could die happy.

"Want….to go….to my bedroom?" she huffed in between their vehement kisses.

"Your bedroom? I thought you were locked out."

"Mm," she voiced with a clever grin. "No. I'm not locked out. _This_ is my apartment."

"This….your…." It took a moment for the connection to form, but once it did, Doug almost didn't believe it. He gazed up at the person on top of him with dilated, shocked eyes in sheer disbelief. "T-T…._Tom_?" he asked, utterly bewildered.

"I'll take any name you want me to for the night."

"Jesus Christ! What are you doing?!"

"Pleasing you. I told you I was putting what you told me to memory so I could try and help you act it out as best as we could." An expression of worry all at once overcame Tom's countenance as he inquired, "Do you not like it? Are you mad at me?"

"_Mad_? No! Hell no. I just….can't believe you dressed like this!"

Moving his hips around in a small circle near Doug's groin made the older man let out a groan. "Like it?"

"You're fucking hot, Tommy. I can't even…."

"Maybe we should stop talking and move on to more important matters."

Catching the hint, Doug grinned and nodded. "Yes, we should."

Without protest, Doug let Tom pull him up and drag him into the bedroom. It was then that he took control of the situation, guiding Tom to the end of the bed and lowering him down to lie on his back.

"Mmm….My beautiful blonde slut," Doug purred as he knelt down in between Tom's spread legs.

"What are ya gonna do to me?"

Doug lifted his head to gaze at Tom's glittering eyes. "Everything," he whispered and reached up underneath the younger man's skirt.

The action garnered him a muffled sound of rapture, which turned into childish giggling as Doug pulled down the undergarment he wore to his ankles. Bewildered and amused, the older cop looked from the sexy, lacy underwear to his partner's flushed face.

"I wanted to go all out," Tom explained, slightly embarrassed. "Really embrace the part."

Grinning broadly, Doug lightly slapped Tom's thigh and said, "Well, good for you! And more so, good for me. This is seriously turning me on."

"Really? Or are you just saying that?"

"Seriously! It's….whew," he ended with an exhale, wiping his brow. "Hot."

Leisurely, he slid the tight, short skirt up enough to reveal his lover's erect cock. Lowering his head, he began running his tongue along the underside and tip, making Tom gasp in ecstasy and close his eyes. It was as if he was famished, for Doug greedily went about the task of pleasuring his partner – repeatedly, gently attacking the sensitive skin with his mouth, tongue, and fingers. Tom could hardly keep still as his lover expertly went about giving him immense bliss. He trembled and moaned freely, not feeling the least bit ashamed of how he was reacting – like a clueless virgin, he thought.

"Doug….ohh…." Tom groaned. "You're so good at this."

Strong hands went to the inside of his thighs to rub along his hot skin, and he couldn't believe how incredible he felt. Nothing like ever before. There was an unfamiliar thrill about it all.

When Doug delicately massaged his testicles, Tom cried out and arched upward off the bed. He was sure he would go into shock from the extreme ecstasy soaring through him. Doug merely smiled at the reaction and continued on with his ministrations. The instant he felt that Tom was close to coming undone, he stopped, causing Tom to beg him to go on, and got to his feet. Swiftly, he pulled the younger man up and let him kick off the undergarment before shoving him against the wall. Tom grunted from the impact, though it morphed into a delighted sound when he felt warm lips on the back of his neck and collarbone. Hands were lifting the skirt to his waist to display his round backside, and in quick time, a slicked finger was pushed into him. He emitted a whimper and bent over a little to allow better access. Another digit entered him, carefully twisting around and stroking his delicate muscles.

"Feels….so good," he panted. "Need you. Now."

"Eager are we?"

"Shut up and fuck me, will you?"

"Calm down, my filthy slut. You'll get it."

The fingers were absent from within him for just a moment before Doug penetrated him in one fluid motion. Tom gave a loud moan of sheer rapture and braced himself against the hard surface of the wall. Nothing was held back; Doug thrust into him with such force and vigor that Tom could hardly breathe or remain standing. The older cop's hot breath ghosted over his ear, and he could clearly hear the other male groaning low in his throat. Strong hands gripped his hips to hold him in place, permitting no chance of escape as he brazenly dominated the younger man's slender body.

"You're somethin' else, Tom," Doug was able to get out. "So perfect. So beautiful."

"Cause of the makeup, isn't it?" Tom breathed heavily.

"No. You're perfect without it."

Tom grinned, though the expression soon became one of pain, yet abundant bliss as Doug moved faster and harder. He didn't have to wait long to feel his lover's seed inside him, and it wasn't long before he climaxed as well. Doug collapsed against Tom's back for a few seconds before he took the younger cop's hand in his and walked him to the bed. They fell onto it, limbs entangled with one another's as they held onto each other affectionately. The blonde wig was removed from his head, and Tom sighed contently as Doug started to stroke his sweaty hair.

"I still can't believe you did this," Doug stated with a chuckle. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I quite enjoyed myself."

"Oh, I did too. _So_ much. You were _amazing_."

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Hey, um….I'd been thinkin' about asking you this for awhile, but always chickened out. But now, after what just happened….Would you maybe, wanna start….you know….dating? Like, be a couple?"

Tom smiled giddily and nodded. "I've been wantin' to ask you that too."

"So, yeah?"

"Yeah. I'd love to be in a relationship with you."

"In that case…."

Doug rolled on top of his partner to straddle his waist and pinned Tom's wrists to the bed above his head. Tom laughed, though was soon hushed by Doug's mouth kissing him ardently. They shared several slow, vehement kisses before Doug broke the contact.

"You have a bra on too?" he asked interestedly.

"Yeah."

"How did you get it to….look like you actually have breasts?"

"Toilet paper. Stuffed it into the cups."

"Nice."

They fell into another kiss, Tom wrapping his arms around the larger cop's neck and making soft noises of enjoyment. Chaste caresses hurriedly became inappropriate and the kissing grew erotic. In utter satisfaction, Tom smiled to himself at the popular cliché – Doug was currently proving it wrong.

Blondes don't always have the most fun.


End file.
